The present invention relates to a novel and useful data logger system. Data loggers are often used to measure environmental parameters such as temperatures, humidity, pressure, and the like in association with commodities which are being transported via rail, truck, boat, or by air. In the past, data loggers have been used for generating signals dependant on the sensing of a particular environmental parameter. In addition, prior data loggers have also included memory storage in order to convert parameter sensor readings into values which are readable by a human, i.e., temperature in degrees Fahrenheit, humidity in a percentage, and the like. Unfortunately, this latter function of prior art data loggers utilizes a significant amount of memory which slows the processing of data by the same. In addition, calibration of the data logger is also slowed, as well as other processing tasks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,514 describes this type of prior art data logger.
A data logger which is capable of sensing an environmental parameter in conjunction with an external prime converter would be a notable advance in the field of tracking and monitoring goods in transit.